When the Moon Rises
by Sarudoshi
Summary: reborn as humans, they long for the feel of their old fur and the feeling of running beneath a full moon. can they handle being normal..? or will being human make them stir-crazy? rated M for a few lemons, language, and smut moments. you were warned. R/R please!
1. Snowfall: Reunion of the Chosen

_**Chapter One - Snowfall: Reunion of the Chosen**_

* * *

'**_Stupify_**' blared loudly into the dimly lit bedroom.

A slender arm slid out from beneath the sheets to slam a fist onto the '_SNOOZE_' button; the owner of the arm grumbled something inaudible into the pillow.

Sleepy sky-blue colored shards opened as they stared blearily at the bleak gray sky outside of the bedroom window, a sign that it was still early November.

_No snow yet_.

The thin brow knotted into a scowl at the unfavorable weather outside.  
She sighed.

"I'm going to work, get your ass out of bed before I come home!" A gruff voice hollered outside of the room from the kitchen, further rousing her and ruining the vain prospect of going back to sleep.

She grimaced and clucked her tongue softly, closing her eyes briefly as she sat up some and rubbed sleep from her eyes.

"Ass." She muttered under her breath, lifting a hand to push back the black locks of her bangs from her face as her sky-colored blue gaze continued to scowl at the bed sheets.

She sighed again and reluctantly shrugged off the blankets to put her feet on the floor, a hiss escaping from between her chattering teeth at the sharp rush of cool air on her bare feet.

Refusing to let herself get chilled into going back to bed, she hopped up from the bed to stretch her arms with a loud yawn, the faint popping of the kinks in her limbs sounding like a monotonous ringing to her ears.

She rubbed the back of her neck gingerly, moving away from the bed to get fresh clothes and hop into the bathroom for a hot shower.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::LL:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Steam rose out of the bathroom's door that was opened ajar.

She ran the towel through her hair again, looking at herself in the medicine cabinet's mirror and pausing in wiping her face of water to look at her reflection.

Sky blue eyes stared at her, all evidence of sleep gone from the rare-hued orbs; her jet black hair had been cropped into a sort of winged bob, her slightly wavy bangs still framing the olive-skinned face.

A slight smile flickered across her lips.

She almost expected to see a wolf staring at her, a wolf with black fur and sharp silver eyes; a wolf with a blue crescent birthmark on the right cheek.

But all she saw was a human. A young woman in her twenties, that is.

She lowered her gaze to stare at the faded scar that marred the spot between her neck and right shoulder, the scar paler than the rest of her body's skin tone, the tissue still puckered.

She reached to rub it gingerly, her eyes saddening.

His smiling face appeared in her mind's eye, his kind blue stare happy.

She released the scarred area and looked away before she stepped out of the shower in her towel to change in her room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::EE:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The sound of mid-morning traffic rang shrilly in her ears.

She scowled faintly at the noise, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her blue leather jacket.  
She hated that noise, even after twenty-something years of having to hear it.

As much as she liked the idea of staying inside the apartment and lounging around in sweats, she felt like she had to get some air.

Her brother, even though he got on her case sometimes about her dropping out of college a couple of years prior, didn't give a damn on what she did while he was at work.

Just so long as he found her at home, that is. Prepared dinner was a vague possibility.

It's not like she was a trouble-maker in the first place; she'd learned her lesson from her previous life.

Someone bumped into her shoulder, stirring her from her thoughts.

She looked over her shoulder at a harried businesswoman power-walking her way up the sidewalk, on her way to work, she had to guess.  
She rubbed her shoulder absently, continuing to walk.

She didn't know where she was walking to; she just knew she felt like walking.

Weaving in and out of the flow of pedestrian traffic, she found her path had led her to the old park on the outskirts of the business section of the city.

It wasn't frequented much during the weekdays; most of the time it was kept to itself, not receiving many visitors.

It was her kind of place.

She smiled to herself as the noises of the busy city seemed to fade away the further she moved into the park's grayish green scenery.  
She found a rusted park bench and sat down, leaning back into the bench with an exhale.

Twenty years and no sign of him.

She was starting to wonder if he had even been reborn just as she and her brother had.  
They were both lucky enough to have been reborn as siblings again, her brother older than her by four years whereas she was the baby.

Their parents had separated when she was seven, her mother falling ill when she was fifteen and she passed a week or two after her sixteenth birthday.

Her father was too busy with his job to take care of her, so her brother stepped in and they moved into a shabby studio apartment complex together.

But in all those years she hadn't found a hair or whiff of his presence.

She sighed a little and closed her eyes.  
Was he in this city? Was he here and she didn't know it?

A soft huff escaped her as she brushed some hair from her face.

She was just kidding herself.  
It's not like he'd show up from the sky or anything.

"Is that you?" Someone spoke near her, their voice carrying the sound of surprise and shock.

She opened an eye to see a pair of big silver eyes staring at her.

Those eyes looked very _familiar_…

Both eyes shot open as she looked up at the face of her old friend, her former packmate; the girl looked to be at least nineteen, her shaggy black hair cropped into a pixie cut. Her red highlights were as red as blood…

"Holy shit, it is! **Nikki**!" The girl cried as she threw herself into the older girl's arms.

She yelped slightly before the yelp turned into a laugh as she held the younger girl tightly in an embrace, relief blossoming in her chest at finally encountering someone else from their previous life.

"I didn't know you were in this city, I thought I'd never see you again." She admitted to the younger girl as they pulled away from each other.

The former she-wolf chuckled and wiped happy tears from the corners of her eyes gingerly, smiling at her friend. "I thought the same thing. Gods it's been too long since I've seen you!" She laughed to herself and sat down with her, smiling again. "I missed you." She added.

She smiled back and laughed softly. "I missed you too, Eri." She replied.

She could almost see her tail wagging; she blew strands of red hair from her face. "Your brother, did you find him yet?" She wondered almost bashfully, slightly surprising the older girl.

She smiled again and nodded. "He's my roommate. We've been living in an apartment for a few years now." She shrugged. "He misses you, even though he doesn't tell me straight up. You know how he is."

The happy tears almost threatened to flow again as she beamed. "I figured he'd be here. That tough jerk, he's too predictable." She laughed, her eyes softening at the memory. "I have an apartment here too, kind of near the business district." She explained.

She nodded, looking around at the trees absently. "You found anyone else?" She asked, her thoughts drifting to him again.

Her silver eyes caught the sad wistful look in her packmate's blue stare. She shook her head.  
"No, I haven't; you're the only one I found." Her voice lowered. "I haven't seen him yet." She added.

She nodded and then sighed. "I guess it'd be best if we both went looking for him, right?" She looked at her and smiled a thin tight line. "Come on, let's get moving." She advised, straightening to her feet.

She nodded back and smiled. "Yeah, let's go." She replied, following the former she-wolf's lead away from the bench.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::LL::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It didn't really feel like they were a pack just yet.

Aside from her brother, they were missing the remaining four members of their old pack.

And even though she loved all of them like her siblings, the one she wanted to find most was the white wolf.  
He was the only one in the world that made her happy and without him, her world was empty.

She scowled to herself and stuffed her fists into the pockets of her jacket again, sighing.

Maybe she needed a hobby...

The former silver wolf looked at her companion, pausing short of an intersection's '_DON'T_ _WALK_' sign that went up.

"So you still get your 'feeling' then?" She wondered.

"Not really. It only happens if there's a full moon out. Sometimes I feel like she's nearby, again, y'know? Kind of like how it was in Freeze City." She shrugged.

She raised a brow. "You felt it in Freeze City?" She laughed slightly. "Ironic, that was the reason I went to Freeze City in the first place."

She laughed with her. "Yeah, talk about ironic."

The '_WALK_' sign went up; both women crossed the crosswalk first.

A blue sports car screeched as it flew around the corner and sped towards the crosswalk.

Someone shoved the two former wolves onto the safe part of the sidewalk, making them stumble slightly as the car sped on through the slightly clear intersection.

"_**Asshole**__!_" The silver wolf hollered, throwing up the finger at the speeding blue car.

"**_Great Moon_**, you two are just as _reckless_ as _ever_!" A familiar voice barked, making her whirl around to look at their savior; her eyes widened.  
Her friend rubbed her head gingerly, grimacing and looking into a pair of glacier-colored blue eyes.

The glacier-like eyes softened as their savior stroked her cheek. "You okay?" He asked.

Her eyes were wide in shock before the sting of warm tears welled in her eyes. "Kiba," she said in relief, her voice thick with emotions she'd held for so many years that she'd never been able to express to him.

He smiled warmly, ruffling her hair. "It's been a while, huh?" He wondered.

"**Kiba**!" She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly as the happy tears fell down her cheeks.

He laughed softly and held her just as tightly, holding the back of her head gingerly. "I'm glad that I finally found you, Nikki." He admitted quietly, burying his cheek against her neck as she dug her nails into his back.

She laughed with him, beaming up at him through the warm tears. "All these years, I didn't know if you were alive or…" Her voice trailed off as she sniffed and looked away.

Kiba cupped her cheek in his hand, smiling softly at her. "I know, I know; I felt the same." He agreed.

Nikki laughed weakly and hugged him again, smiling back. "But you're here, and I'm glad for it. I really am." She admitted.

"Oi, as much as I'm glad you're back, Kiba, I really don't want to puke my guts out before lunch." The silver wolf pointed out patiently, her arms crossed at her chest.

He rolled his eyes at her words and helped her to her feet as he straightened, releasing her to hug the silver wolf lightly. "Good to see you too, Eri." He smirked when they pulled apart.

She huffed and smirked at him, her silver eyes light, punching his arm as if he were her older brother. "Likewise, Casanova, likewise."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::DD:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_**Oi**_, are you **listening** to me?"

He looked up from smirking gently at his mate, meeting the peeved silver stare of their friend. "Yeah, I heard ya. Something about obsessing about Tsume too much." He said lightly.

She huffed and looked away, her cheeks burning red like her highlights. "Shut it, idiot. Not all of us were as _flamboyant_ about our mates like you two." She quipped, a vein twitching on her left cheek.

She laughed and then shrugged innocently. "No idea what you're talking about, E."

She snorted and rolled her eyes, placing her hands in the pockets of her black sweater. "_Riiight_, and I'm Marie Antoinette."

"Your hair is just as flashy as hers was." A familiar voice said behind them, making the trio look about to see the familiar pudgy tan wolf standing there, a hotdog in hand.

He smiled his familiar light smile. "Been awhile." He said.

"**Hige**!" Both girls said as they hugged him tight, making the tan wolf yelp before he laughed and hugged them, smiling again.

"I see you're back to your old eating habits." The white wolf said calmly, watching the two women pull away before he shook hands with his old friend, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I know. It's not like it's a bad way of living, y'know!" He remarked in mock defense, laughing slightly.

"A-huh. Sure it isn't." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Hige barked.

Both girls laughed before Eri smiled at the tan wolf. "How've ya been, Hige?" She wondered.

He rubbed his nose thoughtfully with a finger. "Not bad, in and out of work. It's kind of boring. You?" He shrugged.

"Okay."

"Content."

The tan wolf rolled his eyes. "Why _doesn't_ that surprise me that you two would say that?"

The white wolf smirked slightly at his packmates, walking ahead down the sidewalk.  
"Come on, you two, unless you'd rather get hit by a car this time around." He said calmly over his shoulder.

The black wolf made a face and huffed. "Shut it, wonder boy." She quipped, bounding to walk at his side again.

The silver wolf rolled her eyes. "Typical. C'mon, Hige," she sighed, following their fearless leader, the tan wolf following.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::RR::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The sounds of the city still hurt her ears; she made a face.

He caught the expression on her face and chuckled quietly, "What's that for?"

Her cheeks reddened slightly and she huffed. "What's _what_ for?" She returned.

He smirked softly. "The face you made just now." His glacier-colored gaze softened, "you look cute."

The blush deepened in her cheeks and she closed her eyes as she punched his arm. "You really are an idiot," she sighed.

He made a face, seeing her open an eye up at him and she giggled; he smirked again and his arm on her shoulders squeezed gently. "It's been awhile since we walked like this," he mused more to himself.

She lifted a hand to clasp his larger hand in hers, watching as he squeezed her hand. "Tell me about it; feels like it's been another two hundred years." She said the last bit quietly, lowering her gaze as the memory of waking up alone ever since she was eighteen flashed in her mind.

He squeezed her hand again and frowned. "But it's not like we're alone anymore; I found you, again, and I'm glad that I found you before either one of us went crazy without finding each other sooner." He stated, perking her ears.

She looked up at him with slightly wide eyes before those sky-blue eyes he loved softened; she nodded, a soft smile splaying across her face. "I'm glad I found you again, too." She amended.

Kiba smiled slowly, lowering his face to kiss the crown of her head, sending small electric sparks through her nerves at feeling his lips on her once again. "I missed you." He mused softly.

Nikki smiled again, feeling his arm squeeze her shoulders. "I missed you too." She replied.

"N-no way, is that _really_…?" A familiar voice wondered behind them, perking her ears again.

All four former wolves turned around to stare at the owner of the familiar voice; the face of the former pup stared at them with wide lantern-gold eyes filled with surprise and relief and awe all in one.

"Toboe?" Kiba spoke first, his glacier-like eyes also wide in surprise.

"**Toboe**!" Eri cried as she pulled the former pup into her arms, embracing him tightly, reminiscent of an older sister finding her little brother after losing him in a theme park.

"Eri! It **is** you!" Toboe exclaimed as he hugged the older girl just as tight and laughed.

"Toboe!" Nikki embraced the younger boy with a laugh, smiling happily at the former pup as he pulled away.

Kiba smiled amusedly as Hige greeted Toboe with a hug before he placed him in a headlock, making the younger boy wriggle and try to squirm free, laughing as he did so and yelping complaints to the former tan wolf.

"How've you been, runt?" Hige wondered lightly when he finally let him go, ignoring the pouting expression aimed towards their horseplay.

"I've been great, actually; been living with Granny. But man, I never thought I'd see you guys in this same city! Ironic, huh?" Toboe smiled at him.

"Yeah, really, ironic. Hang on, if you're living with your grandma, then why aren't you in school? It's Wednesday." Eri wondered curiously, tilting her head to the side.

He blinked before he smiled again, "my Granny homeschools me, and she ended the day early because she wanted to catch some soap show on cable." He shrugged innocently.

She sweatdropped, "sounds like something an old lady would do. Well come on, then, but I dunno where we're headed." She said with a shrug as they resumed walking.

"I thought you wanted to go bug Tsume...?" The former black wolf pointed out.

Her mate raised a brow. "Isn't he at work?" He asked with slight confusion.

She checked the clock on her phone and shrugged, "he should be home by now." She replied.

"Well, what're we waiting for? **Let's go**!" Eri declared, smiling lightly before she took off at a sprint further down the sidewalk.  
Kiba, Hige, Nikki and Toboe sweatdropped.

"_**Hey, which way to the apartment**__!?_" She barked from crossing another block, looking back at her friends.

She slapped her forehead, sighing. "Yep, still the same." She muttered.

"Come on, princess, before she has an aneurysm from waiting too long to see your brother." Kiba sighed, hooking his arm around her hips and dragging her with him as they crossed another intersection with Hige and Toboe following.

"I heard that, Kiba!" Eri hollered annoyedly.

Nikki laughed, smiling up at him, "you got it." She kissed his nose cutely and giggled, dragging him after her lead as she grabbed his hand instead and led the way at a run.

"Here we go again," Hige sighed as he followed, Toboe flanking him.

* * *

_review please. thanks!_


	2. Snowfall: Reminiscing Over Pizza

_**Chapter Two - Snowfall: Reminiscing Over Pizza**_

* * *

A blank stare formed on his face. "No way."

She looked at him and made a face, a sweatdrop forming on her cheek. "It isn't gonna eat you alive, y'know…" She began patiently.

"I don't care, it's too… alien. I'm not going in." He returned, shooting her a look from scowling at the object of his bane that stood infront of him.

**The elevator**.

The former silver wolf jogged in place and scowled at their supposedly-fearless leader, groaning in exasperation. "For God's sake, just push him into the damn elevator and let's _GO_!"

The former tan wolf sighed and reached past the former white wolf and pressed the button for the elevator to open, looking at his friend.  
"What the hell happened to '_not bein' afraid of anything'_?" He wondered under his breath as the machine 'dinged' and the doors slid open.

The former black wolf sweatdropped at his stubbornness and gently pushed him from behind into the elevator, slightly ramming into his back.

He clawed at the doorway, clinging to it. "N-Nikki, no…!" He grunted.

The younger she-wolf groaned and shoved him in full-force, the tan and brown wolves following as the doors closed; he flew back from the door, reaching to cling to his mate.

Toboe coughed to suppress a giggle at their leader's comical reaction, ignoring the death glare shot in his direction from said wolf.

Nikki gently pried his arms from clinging too tightly to her, looking at him. "Um, Kiba, are you sure you're okay…?" She wondered.

Kiba re-gripped her ribs and nodded.  
"I'm fine. I just don't like elevators." He replied.

She sweatdropped and smiled sheepishly. "Well okay, if you say so…" She mused.

The elevator 'dinged' as it reached the fourth floor, the doors opening to an empty corridor.

He was the first to jump out of the elevator, relieved to set foot on immovable floor, as the four members of his pack following his exit at a calmer pace.

Eri dragged Nikki by the wrist down the left side of the corridor, "come on, guys, we're almost there!" She declared.

Toboe followed her quick pace eagerly, "Man, how ironic, all of us meeting up in the same day, let alone the same city! This is too weird and yet really cool at the same time." He declared lightly as he followed the two she-wolves.

"Yeah, really. Although I'm not exactly lookin' forward to hear your brother call me '_Porky_' again," Hige chimed as he walked at Kiba's left with his hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

Kiba smirked slightly at his friend, his nerves calm now that he wasn't stuck in that damn elevator anymore. "Doubt he's changed much since last time," he mused.

Nikki fished through the pockets of her jacket for the key to the apartment, finding it and twisting the key in the lock, opening the door.

Eri dashed inside first, Toboe following, leaving the trio to follow them inside with Kiba closing the door behind their entrance into the apartment's living room.

It was medium-sized, well furnished, and had two bedrooms; one of them was Nikki's, he guessed, as he glanced down the small hall leading to preferably the bathroom and bedrooms.

"Cool, a gaming system!" Toboe declared as he bolted toward the silver controller left out on the coffee table, looking from the controller to the likewise-silver XBOX 360 beneath the black cable box in anticipation.

Hige rolled his eyes at the younger boy's enthusiastic response to seeing a gaming system, looking at the silver wolf as she looked around the apartment in slight awe. "Great, now the both of you are actin' like fangirls," he mused.

Nikki dropped her keys onto the countertop of the small kitchen, brushing some hair from her face. "I think he's either sleeping or doing something else," she mused aloud, walking down the hall leading to the bedrooms.

Eri bounded after her, eager to see her mate again; Kiba sweatdropped and followed the two women, pausing short of the second door and opening it.

Her familiar scent hung in the air when he poked his head into the dimly-lit room that had a nightstand lamp on to support some form of electrical lighting in the room; he almost sighed at recognizing that scent he'd missed for over a couple of decades, looking at the slightly messy purple bedspread that had been made preferably sometime in the morning, a slight smile plaguing his lips.

_Typical Nikki_, he thought.

"Whoa, so that's Nikki's room. Man it looks cool!" The brown pup said near him, making him start slightly before he looked down at the amber-eyed boy that stood at his back.

Toboe simply smiled innocently. "Cool right, Kiba?" He asked.

Kiba cleared his throat and closed the door, nodding. "Yeah, it is." He replied calmly, quickly hiding the thoughtful undertone in his voice at thinking her room was 'cool', leading the pup after the two females.

She knocked on the door to her brother's room, raising a brow to see it was open. "Huh, that's weird…" She muttered, opening it and letting herself in, Eri, Kiba and Toboe following her.

"Tsume?" Nikki called, perking up as she saw steam rising from the door to his bathroom.

"Maybe he's in here," Eri began as she reached the bathroom door.

"Eri, _don't_…!" Kiba began alertly as she opened it.

* * *

Steam billowed out from the opened bathroom, fading slowly into the rest of the bedroom.

"Uh, Tsume…?" Toboe began warily from poking his head out behind Nikki's shoulder as the steam finally cleared.

The former gray wolf stood infront of the medicine-cabinet mirror, poking at his teeth with a strip of floss; he wore nothing except a towel over his shoulders and black shorts instead of a towel around his waist.

The pup yelped and scrambled away, covering his eyes from seeing the older wolf in such a "delicate" predicament.  
"W-wah, Tsume…!" He barked.

The white wolf coughed and looked away at the dresser near the window, his eyes catching the light from the ceiling fan bounce off the sharp silver blade of his beloved knife.

The gray wolf slowly looked out at the audience he'd gained; his face colored a shade of red his sister had yet to see stain his cheeks in a very long time.

"Damn it, Nikki, how the hell many times have I told you to **KNOCK** before bursting in here!?" He snapped annoyedly at his sister.

She huffed and folded her arms across her chest.  
"It wasn't my idea in the first place, Tsume." She jerked a thumb over at the blushing silver wolf. "It was hers to drag me back here." She declared patiently.

He looked at the silver wolf whose face was as red as the highlights in her jet black hair, a wry smirk crossing his lips. "It's been awhile, then, _brat-zilla_." He greeted.

She spluttered out a huff and shook her head, glaring away from him. "S-shut up, you jerkoff! Geez, you haven't changed a bit…" She grumbled.

Nikki grabbed a shirt lying on his bed and tossed it at him, watching him catch it.  
"Before Eri has a coronary from seeing you shirtless, put that damn shirt on." She growled, scowling patiently at her older brother.

Tsume shot her a look as Eri huffed.

Hige walked in at last, seeing the sight before him before he turned away and back out into the hall, without saying a word.

"Geez, Tsume, talk about **WAY TOO MUCH INFORMATION**!" He hollered.

Kiba followed his friend wordlessly, relieved to leave the gray wolf be.  
"Come on, Eri," he muttered, dragging the younger wolf by the hand as Toboe quickly bounded after them.

Nikki rolled her eyes and looked at her brother, smiling. "Glad to have them back," she mused, trotting after her packmates.

* * *

The tan wolf placed a hand on the pup's head and ruffled his hair, smiling lightly at his friends.  
"Gotta head out, before your brother tries to kill me for earlier." He glanced at the silver wolf. "You comin'?" He asked.

She shook her head and sat back in the leather armchair.  
"Nope, I'm gonna hang out here for a little while longer. See you later, Hige," she smiled.

He sighed and nodded. "Fine, fine; c'mon, runt. Your granny's prolly worried about you by now," he mused.  
"Aww, but I wanted to see Tsume…!" The brown wolf whined.

"Hige's got a point; you'd better bail before your grandmother sends out a search party." Nikki chimed gently, looking at her old friend and smiling. "See you two later." She replied.

"I can imagine _you're_ not gonna come with?" Hige wondered, looking to their fearless leader last.

Kiba smiled slightly. "I'll stick around here if that's alright." He glanced at the black she-wolf. "I think we need to catch up." He mused rather thoughtfully, seeing her catch his eye and giggle quietly.

Hige rolled his eyes at that misty look that appeared in his eyes whenever he looked at Nikki, holding onto the door absently. "Whatever; later, guys. Shake a leg, pup." He declared, dragging the pup by the scruff out the door.

"B-Bye, guys!" Toboe waved lightly before the door closed behind their exit.

Eri smiled after them and sighed, "Those two never change." She mused.

"That goes double for **you**, y'know." Tsume said as he appeared in the living room, fixing one of the gold earrings in his earlobe as he looked over at the silver wolf.

It'd really been a long time since he laid eyes on that girl; she'd cropped her hair into a pixie cut, maintaining the bright red highlights in her bangs.

But those silver eyes of hers shined like broken pieces of a moon, oftentimes showing stubbornness or determination or sarcasm that used to annoy the hell out of him in the past.

She blushed and huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.  
"Stow it, tough guy. Come on, let's get some food; a little birdy told me you're basically rich so you're treating." She said calmly, shrugging her black sweater back onto her shoulders as she looked up at the older wolf.

He returned the huff and briefly shot his sister a look before following the girl to the door, snatching his keys from the countertop.  
"Don't wait up." He added over his shoulder at his sister, opening the front door and letting the petite girl slip out into the corridor before he followed, slamming the door shut behind his exit.

Eri looked up at him when they headed to the elevator, a smile on her lips.

Tsume looked at her. "What is it?" He asked, pressing the button to the elevator.

She shrugged. "It's been a long time hasn't it?" She mused.

His gaze softened at her familiar voice and he smiled slightly. "Yeah, guess it has."  
The elevator 'dinged', the doors sliding open to reveal an empty elevator.

She hopped into the small space, pressing the button for the ground floor as he followed her inside, the door closing behind him.

"Hey, why're we going out to eat anyway? I'd have figured you wanted to catch up with Nik and do some kind of girly thing together or something…" He wondered, looking at her with confusion as well as curiosity on her motives she hadn't yet voiced to him.

She ribbed him affectionately.  
"Dummy, you never change. Kiba and Nikki haven't seen each other in a long time, and it's only right that they get some time alone." Her silver eyes softened, resembling melted stars. "Besides, I'd have figured you wouldn't mind spending time with me." She added.

Tsume smirked slightly at her. "Now that you mention it, I wouldn't mind in the slightest." He folded an arm across her shoulders, letting her lean into his side. "Though it woulda been easier if we'd have stayed in the apartment." He added.

Eri smiled up at him and reached to stroke his cheek. "That's true." Her eyes softened again. "I missed you, though, Tsume." She declared quietly; he held her hand in his and returned the smile. "I missed you too, Eri."

* * *

It'd been a long time since she'd been alone with him.

Let alone having the apartment to themselves; that just was a bonus.

He sat down in the armchair Eri had abandoned, looking up at her.  
"You okay?" He wondered, his blue eyes curious.

She nodded and smiled at him, walking forward to perch on the arm of the chair he sat in. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just still trying to process things," she mused, brushing a few strands of hair from her face.

He looked at her curiously. "Such as?" He pressed.

She shrugged. "You. I guess I'm still trying to get over the fact that you're actually here, in my apartment, talking with me." She smiled sadly. "I never thought I'd see you so soon." She admitted.

He frowned softly at the sad smile that crossed her beautiful face. "I never thought I'd see you so soon, either." He chuckled quietly and looked at the silver studs of the belt that hugged her hips.  
"I really did miss you, y'know. Every day, since I remembered that night in the snow." He said the last bit softly, seeing a small shiver make her shoulders hunch.

Nikki lowered her gaze. "You're here now, though. With me." She reminded softly.

Kiba looked at her and smiled softly, nodding. "You're right; just like you're here with me." He gently tugged on her belt to pull her back to flop in his lap, hearing her yelp slightly in surprise.

Blush dashed across her cheeks, staining them a dark pink, which made him chuckle again; she pouted slightly at him, her blue eyes narrowing. "You're such an idiot," she scolded.

He smiled warmly, tucking a few strands of black hair from her cheek behind her ear. "You're still spunky." His glacier-colored eyes softened. "But I wouldn't have you any other way." He mused thoughtfully, seeing the blush darken on her cheeks.

She sat up slightly in his lap to stroke his hair, elated to run her fingers through his wild hair once more. "Softie," she murmured, hearing him chuckle again.

Kiba held her hand to his cheek, watching her shift in his lap so she buried her nose into his neck, hearing her sigh softly; he held her closer, holding onto her back.

Nikki surfaced from becoming re-accustomed to his familiar scent, her blue eyes locking on his own before she leaned her face towards his, kissing him sweetly.

He shivered when her soft lips met his, his hands that encircled her back digging into her shirt as he moaned softly; it'd been too long a time since he'd kissed those lips of hers.

She pulled away quickly, looking at him concernedly. "Are you all right?" She asked, her blue eyes searching his face for any trace or hint of pain, mentally kicking herself at initiating the kiss first.  
Kiba's right hand reached to grasp the back of her neck gently as he shook his head. "I'm all right; it's just that it's been a while since we kissed." He mused.  
Nikki nodded and watched him kiss her again, his hand at her neck pressing her mouth closer to his own in a warm kiss that sent ripples of relief and happiness racing down her spine.  
He felt her slightly slacken against him as she nibbled at his lower lip teasingly, earning a grin from him; he cradled the back of her head, slightly knotting his fingers in the locks of black hair she'd cropped short, his left hand's fingers gently digging into the small of her back as he deepened the kiss.  
She shivered and arched her back at his touch, her legs on either side of his thighs squeezing slightly as she leaned onto his pelvis reflexively.  
Kiba released the back of her head to trace his fingers down the side of her ribs, her belly, down to her curved hips as he held her left thigh in hand and heard her groan his name softly between kisses.  
Nikki panted softly for air when he released her tingling lips reluctantly to favor licking a trail down her jaw line to her collar bone, his teeth nibbling on her neck between licks; she curled her fingers in his wild locks, moaning a little as he licked a trail back to her neck, his teeth biting tenderly on her bared throat.  
He panted softly as well, burying his face into the crook of her neck and crushing her to his body, closing his eyes.  
She ran her fingers through his hair, smoothing it out gently as he held her to him, almost afraid of letting her go and never seeing her again.  
"I love you, Nikki." Kiba said quietly, perking her ears.  
"I love you too, Kiba." Nikki smiled softly, feeling him kiss her throat softly.  
A soft growl came from her stomach, making her blush; he pulled away reluctantly to smile at her, a gentle laugh making its way to his lips.  
He kissed her sweetly, smirking gently, before he gathered her in his arms and slipped out from the chair.  
She blushed again and clung to his neck, letting him grab her phone from the countertop.  
"Who're you calling…?" She wondered as he set her down on the bar stool and dialed.  
"Who else; pizza." He shrugged, smiling slightly at her and winking teasingly.  
Nikki chuckled and shook her head, smiling at him.

_Something tells me this is going to be a long night_, she thought.

* * *

He grimaced as he pulled off another green jalapeno.

She paused in eating the slice of pizza in hand to look at him curiously. "If you didn't want jalapenos, you could've just said to cut them out." She offered patiently, biting off a large chunk from her slice and chewing.

Kiba made a face, earning a soft giggle from her. "I know, but I guess I was curious. Besides, you don't seem to mind them." He added, flicking the discarded pepper at her.

Nikki sort of flinched when the pepper smacked her on the cheek, looking at him and smirking. "Of course not, I think they taste good." She quipped, flicking a piece of sausage at his face.

He caught it in his mouth and smiled, eating it. "You're weird." He mused, smirking back and pointing the pizza slice in hand at her like an accusatory finger.

She huffed and reached to bite a chunk from the slice, pulling back and chewing. "Love you too, babe," she chuckled.

Kiba chuckled with her, smiling gently and watching as she finished her slice and wiped her mouth on the napkin.  
Nikki looked at him curiously. "What?"

He shook his head, pulling off another pepper from the slice he was eating. "Maybe you're right in saying that I should've said 'no jalapenos'," he thought aloud.

She rolled her eyes and took a pepper from her own slice, holding it out to him. "Just try it; it's not bad once you get used to it." She sighed.

Kiba shot her a look before he listened and took the pepper from her hand, studying it and sniffing the green thing; she smiled lightly at seeing him act like the curious wolf he once was, watching him pop the jalapeno into his mouth, chewing carefully.

A brief alarm shined in his eyes before he swallowed the spicy pepper, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I forgot to mention that they're spicy." She muttered sheepishly, sipping her soda as he took a particularly long sip from his own soda.

He scowled at her. "Thanks for the head's up." He remarked, taking another sip from his drink.

Nikki smiled again. "Welcome!" She said lightly.

Kiba made a face; she laughed quietly.

"So how long've you been in the city?" She wondered curiously, perking his ears.

He shrugged.  
"A week or so, I think. The job I had in my hometown let me go, so I left and came here to look around and see if there was anything." His blue eyes softened again as he locked gaze with her. "But instead of a new job, I found you." He mused, seeing her cheeks redden slightly.

She smiled softly at him from behind the can of soda she was drinking. "No place to live?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I kind of left the place I was living at before with a friend from junior college." He replied.

Her ears perked. "If you want, you can live here, with us. I don't think Tsume would mind." She suggested calmly, sipping her soda again.

Kiba blinked and lowered his gaze. "I wouldn't want to impose or anything like that…" He began.  
Nikki shook her head. "No, seriously, it's okay." Her eyes softened. "I miss having you around, too, if that lightens anything." She added quietly.

He looked at her and his own eyes softened at hearing that she wanted him to stay; he nodded. "It does." He sighed a little. "Okay, I'll stay." He complied.

She beamed and straightened to take his plate to the kitchen, smiling. "I'm glad; I really am." She said gently, walking away from him to go wash the dishes.

Kiba eyed the curve in her hips and smiled softly as he almost imagined her tail poised in mid-air like it usually was in the past; he sipped his soda. "I'm glad, too." He said softly.

He settled back into the couch as she ran the water over the dishes, soft clinking sounding as she scrubbed the grease off the glossy surface of the plates; he let the sound become a soft hum to his ears as he closed his eyes, feeling at peace in this new apartment that harbored the mixed scents of his pack, the familiar scents he had grown so accustomed to in his previous life he sometimes longed for.

* * *

A soft pressure pressed against his lips, waking him from the unintentional doze that overcame him; he opened his eyes to look up at the kind blue stare of his mate.

He smiled softly at her, brushing some hair from her face. "Well there's a nice sight to see," he mused lightly.

Nikki chuckled and smiled gently, straightening to stand before him, placing one hand on her hip. "I never figured you to be one to doze off so soon, y'know," she quipped.

Kiba chuckled with her, quieting as he noticed she'd changed outfits; a gray longsleeve covered her torso, the collar low enough so he could barely see flashes of her cleavage, the sleeves reaching to cover her knuckles with short blue athletic shorts covering her panties.

He smiled thoughtfully at her outfit. "Casual or sleep wear?" He wondered, looking at her between eyeing the high slit in her shorts that flashed the hem of her panties to her bare neck and partially-naked shoulders.

She blushed slightly when he looked her up and down, crossing her arms at her chest. "Sleep wear; these are my PJs, goof." She quipped with a slightly defensive tone.

Kiba smiled again, finding that she was still cute when she was defensive, sitting forward in the couch. "You look cute." He said calmly, seeing her cheeks redden.

Nikki blushed and huffed. "Shut up, Casanova," she grumbled, yelping slightly when he pulled her down by her wrist into his arms again.

He chuckled, the laugh reverberating in his chest. "Make me, wolf princess." He challenged, a lazy grin forming on his gentle mouth.  
She pouted, leaning forward to kiss him firmly, her fingers curling in his hair again.

Kiba grinned slowly, holding her chin in one hand as he kissed deeply, his free hand running a finger down her spine.

Nikki quivered slightly when he stroked her spine, arching her back to his touch and leaning more into his lap, letting him shrug off his jacket as she dragged her hands across his broad shoulders, feeling him shiver slightly at her curious touch.

He lifted the bottom hem of her shirt some as his hand slipped past the thin barrier to the hem of her shorts, his mouth tender and hot and wanting all at one point.

She moaned softly, her hands on his shoulders holding onto him as she slackened against him and hugged his thighs with her legs.

Kiba stroked her thigh thoughtfully, making her shiver and cling to him more.

Nikki pulled away from his needing mouth to gasp for air, moaning.

He looked so… _**wolfish**_. A true shiver rolled down her spine at seeing him look so like he once did so many years ago, looking like the strong wolf she'd fallen hard for, like the strong wolf whose arms she'd died in with snow falling down on their beaten bodies.

She was wrenched back to reality when he lifted her up in his arms and stood from the couch; she clung to his neck, looking at him confusedly.

"K-Kiba, where…" She began to ask when she saw he was carrying her to her bedroom.  
Heat dashed across her cheeks and made them burn.

Kiba placed her on the bed, smiling gently down at his slightly baffled mate. "This is what you wanted, what I've wanted, for a long while now." He mused, ducking to kiss her again.

Nikki held onto his neck, feeling him sink down on her, his full weight nearly crushing her beneath him as she clung to his back.

He briefly pulled away to pull his shirt off, seeing her shiver at looking at his well-built chest, before he moved to crawl ontop of her, his mouth capturing hers in a wanting kiss that made her tremble in his arms.

She grinded her hips against his own, feeling him hold her right calf gently as she spread her legs, her body instantly recalling the manner in which her former self allowed him to dominate her.

Kiba moaned softly and pinned her to the mattress, feeling her bite his neck gently as he pulled the hem of her shorts down, stripping her of the short shorts that fell to the floor behind him and allowing him better access to her panties.

Nikki reached to unzip his jeans, pulling them down his hips as she reached for his underwear.

He ducked to cover her mouth with his own, kissing her passionately as all his old wolf senses seemed to flood back to him at that time.

She released a scream of pleasure then, nearly startling him as he hadn't realized he'd started, a loud moan escaping him when she squeezed hard on him.

Their combined moans and screams echoed in the air as a soft snowfall began outside.

* * *

_review please. thanks!_

_**NOTE**_: _there is a lemon coming up in the next chapter. __**YOU WERE WARNED**__._


	3. Snowfall: Born to Breathe

**_Chapter Three - Snowfall: Born to Breathe_**

* * *

She opened an eye stiffly, looking at her window and opening her eyes at seeing there was a fresh snowfall outside.

_Finally, snow_! She thought happily, imagining that if she were a wolf her tail would be wagging.

Someone grumbled something in their sleep near her, making her perk up as that someone's warm arm squeezed her waist; the owner of the arm's left leg was entwined with her own left leg protectively.

Warmth stole across her cheeks as she realized that she'd slept with someone.

She rolled in the blankets to snuggle into that person's chest, hearing them sigh and hold her gently; her eyes flew open as she recognized the scent that hung from that person's body.

_**Kiba.**_

She looked up at him slowly, her cheeks reddening as she looked at his peaceful face, his shoulders moving with each breath he gave and took.

His wild brown hair was messier than usual, she realized; she checked beneath the warmth of the blankets to see she wasn't wearing anything.

Recalling the events that played out the night before after dinner made her tremble in pleasure.

Nikki gingerly slipped her leg out from beneath his, carefully getting free of his arm's grip on her waist, before she quietly slid off the bed.

His discarded shirt was thrown on the floor; she found a pair of panties sticking out from her dresser and pulled them out before putting them on, throwing on his shirt and watching it cover at least an inch or two below the thigh, the loose collar's buttons undone as it hung low enough to show her cleavage.

She blushed slightly at the sight and couldn't help but smile proudly at finally finding him and having a chance to sleep in his arms once more.

"Well, don't _you_ look adorable." His slightly gruff morning voice said softly behind her, making her start and turn about to see he was awake.

Kiba smiled at her from lying on his side, satisfied and sleepy at the same time; his messy bed-hair made him look sexier than usual as his blue eyes gleamed in a manner that was too wolfish for her to handle without eliciting a small shiver, the blankets covering up from the waist down and making her shiver again as she could only imagine that he wasn't wearing anything beneath the blankets.

Nikki blushed heavily and huffed, crossing her arms at her chest and making her cleavage stick out more from the low collar of his shirt.

"Isn't it a little too early for you to tease me?" She quipped, shifting her weight from one foot to the other; having him in her room –_let alone in her bed_—was too real and definitely too intimate for her to handle were she not already used to being with him.

He chuckled gently and allowed a lazy grin to cross his lips; if they were still wolves, she figured, he would've been wagging his tail in triumph at mating with her over the course of the snowy night.

"It's kind of hard to keep from teasing my favorite princess so early in the morning when she's wearing my shirt over nothing but her panties." He said nonchalantly, making the blush on her face deepen.

She made a face and leaped onto the bed, pinning him with a soft growl in the back of her throat. "You're still an idiot, y'know, _wolf boy_." She quipped pointedly, blushing slightly when he cupped one of her breasts.

Kiba smiled innocently, rubbing the mound gently, slowly. "And you're still the most beautiful wolf princess I've ever had the _pleasure_ of loving." He remarked calmly, seeing her tremble and shiver as he teased her breast, his left hand cupping her free breast and rubbing it.

Nikki hissed softly between her teeth at his teasing fingers and moaned a little, staring at him stubbornly.  
"Don't think just because we're humans that I'll _roll over_ for you… _Ah_," she warned, gasping softly when he pinched one of her nipples curiously.

He looked at her and saw her cheeks burn with a dark red at his curious fingers, the wolfish look returning to mask his handsome face. "Of _course_ not, Nik." He said, continuing to knead the decently-sized mounds as he smiled in feigned innocence at her flushed and bothered face.

She shivered and tilted her head back, arching her back and letting him tease her more. "K-Kiba," she moaned.

Kiba gently pulled her to sit on his lap, his mouth kissing a trail down her neck, eliciting soft mewls from the back of her throat as she clawed at his shoulders when he started biting tenderly.

Nikki pulled back to pant softly, shivering again when the pool in her belly became aflame with a hunger she'd only experienced twice in her life.

He eyed her slightly damp underwear and smiled to himself, his fingers tracing lines along her thighs.

She yelped when he curiously inserted a finger past the thin layer of her panties, her hips jolting as she fell back onto the bed with a moan.

Kiba felt her quiver and writhe each time he tortured her, hearing her moan his name softly and plead with him, her words coming out in short gasps as he tortured her further by inserting another finger.

Nikki bit back a scream, gasping as she released at last, panting and closing her eyes as her cheeks flushed heavily from his teasing hands.  
He smiled again, triumphant, before he pulled his hand back.

She gasped again when he towered over her on his hands and knees, kissing her deeply, warmly; she reached to wrap her legs around his waist, holding onto his neck as she all but melted into the sheets.

Kiba seemed satisfied again as he kissed her forehead, lying down on her. "You're even more beautiful in the morning, Nik." He mused softly, stroking her thigh gently.

She stroked his hair, closing her eyes as she felt slightly tired, kissing his neck. "After all this time, you still know how to make me howl for you." She remarked softly.

He chuckled softly and smiled down at her, his hair brushing her face. "Just as much as you still know how to make it very hard for me to keep my hands off you." He quipped gently.

Nikki smiled rather proudly and sighed. "Tough guy."

Kiba kissed her forehead again. "Wolf girl."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FF::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The former gray wolf sipped absently at the mug of coffee as he leafed through the TV guide for something interesting; it was too early to be awake, but his morning routine usually had him waking up at around five in the morning, so he at least gained four hours of sleep.

He just felt like taking a day off; considering he owned the business, he didn't feel like he needed to give any bullshit excuse to his employees the next day. What he did with his time was none of their damn business anyway.

His "sleeping partner" was still sleeping, allowing a few moments of solace to himself.

A quiet laugh sounded from the hall, perking his ears and he looked up from reading the TV guide.

His sister came down the hall, her face lightened, as she led the former white wolf by the hand into the living room.

He briefly let his eyes linger on the aforementioned male's white shirt that she wore, the shirt almost covering her blue sleep shorts that –in his opinion—were too short for her to wear outside of the apartment.

She looked at her brother and blushed slightly, shrugging sheepishly. "Morning; I didn't think you'd still be here, it's almost ten." She wondered, lifting a hand to rub her neck.

He caught the healing hickeys on her neck and he huffed. "I took the day off. Besides, I didn't think you were home. Thought you went out or something." He returned, looking back down at the magazine in his hand.

She shrugged. "No, we stayed in. Where's Eri; I thought you took her home?" She asked.

He nodded his head slightly to the hall. "She's sleeping." He replied, perking her ears.

Nikki smiled softly, nodding. "No wonder I kept hearing noise from your room last night," she mused aloud, watching her mate head to the kitchen to get some water.

Tsume shot her a look, his cheeks reddening. "As much as I heard _just as much_ **_noise_** coming from your room last night _too_, **_little siste__r_**." He quipped pointedly.

Kiba could only guess she blushed as much as he did at hearing the gray wolf's remark, taking a sip of water from his glass and saying nothing.

She huffed and crossed her arms, pouting. "Whatever." She muttered, storming to the kitchen to get some orange juice.

He looked at her grab the carton of juice, handing her a glass. "You don't drink coffee." He guessed.

Nikki shook her head and took a sip from her glass. "Coffee stunts your growth; I'm already the height I'm at and I don't feel like shrinking before I'm forty." She explained.

Kiba briefly eyed his shirt that hugged her bust and he smirked playfully at her. "You'd be _much_ cuter though if you were as short as Eri," he pointed out lightly.

She blushed and shot him a look, punching his arm affectionately. "My height never bugged ya in the past, lover boy. Besides, there are a few things about _you_ that **I** could complain about." She added, sipping her juice calmly.

He chuckled. "Ow, geez, your right hook is still as harsh as ever!" He paused and looked at her squarely. "Wait, what 'few things'?" He asked slowly.

Nikki downed her juice, wiping her mouth absently. "I'm not tellin' you, are you kidding?" She huffed, walking past him.  
"Now if you'll excuse me, a hot shower awaits." She said lightly over her shoulder, folding her arms behind her head as she disappeared into the hall.

Kiba scowled after her and tossed the rest of his water into the sink, placing the glass down. "Nikki, tell me!" He barked as he bounded after her down the hall.

Tsume rolled his eyes at their familiar horseplay, sipping his coffee. "Good to have things back to normal." He mused more to himself, flipping the page of the TV guide.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TT::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She pursed her lips slightly as she decided which pair of panties to wear; it was either between the blue and pink striped ones or the gray ones with small roses designed in.

"So hard to choose…!" She mused aloud with a sigh.

His pale hand stretched out on the wall near her dresser as she felt him come at her from behind.

She looked over her shoulder at his curious brooding face, fighting to keep a straight face at how cute he looked. "_Yes_?" She wondered lightly.

He made face –really making it harder for her to not laugh—and he looked at her squarely. "You told me there were a few things about me that make you want to complain. I want to know." He asked patiently, his tone low.

A slight shiver rolled down her spine; she smirked at him. "Still not telling you, babe." She said, turning back to picking out a pair of panties so she could go shower.

He made a small growl-like noise in the back of his throat and leaned closer onto her back. "You do know that I have no problem **forcing** it out of you." He reminded softly; he knew her too well by now to know that she was just toying with him, and that made him become annoyed.

She ignored the second shiver at hearing the almost-growl rumble in his throat and smiled innocently, putting down the underwear to turn in his cage-like grip and look up at his brooding stare; a third shiver threatened to roll down her spine as she saw he was getting that wolfish look again in his darkened greenish-blue eyes. "I do, yes; but here's the thing, babe. You won't get it out of me anytime soon." She stated coolly, the innocent smile returning to her lips.

Kiba pinned her to the dresser with both arms, the wolfish look overcoming his beautiful face; he ducked his head so his warm breath tickled her nostrils. "I'll get it out of you, I can promise that. I just want to **_know_**." He growled softly, his hand on the wall moving to steal inside the shirt she wore and trace a line up her ribs.

Nikki trembled and looked at him stubbornly. "Good luck **_trying_**, wolf boy." She returned in an equally soft growl, squeaking when the hand inside the shirt groped her right breast.

He heard her moan softly as he fondled the mound, a pleased light shining in his eyes. "I _won't_ need luck." He mused, coaxing the nipple into erectness with his thumb and index finger; if he were still a wolf his tail would be wagging right now.

She growled a little and trembled again, pulling his mouth to hers in a hot kiss as she bit his lip, daring him to fight back.

Kiba grinned and pressed her closer to the flat dresser's surface, kissing her hungrily, feeling her claw at his hair and her body quiver in his hold as he kissed harder, his gestures demanding her surrender.

Nikki moaned and grinded against him, refusing to give in now as she felt him continue to tease her, his hand in her shirt traveling south.

He rubbed her slowly, feeling her slightly jolt in his grip before she sank into the wood that pressed into her back, her stubborn will seeming to slowly wane as he let a finger slip beneath her panties.

She squeaked and then moaned again when he found the sweet spot, her body on fire again as she felt her will slipping between her fingers while he worked her into a hot and bothered form.

Kiba pulled his hand back reluctantly when she released, letting her gasp for air and pant between short gasps that escaped her air-needing lungs.

Nikki began to sink down to the floor before he pulled her up, his hands gentle as he stroked her hair and looked into her blue eyes with the familiar kindness she was so accustomed to.

He kissed her softly, resting his forehead against hers as she held onto his neck. "You're still very stubborn, even after all these years." He mused quietly.  
She stared at him and her eyes softened as she curled her fingers in his hair. "Shut up." She grumbled, smiling gently at him.

Kiba smiled at her and nosed her cheek, tracing his finger along the small hickey to her throat. "Weren't you going to shower?" He wondered, looking at her.

Nikki blushed slightly and rolled her eyes, nodding. "Yeah, I'm going. I was going to do it before you snuck up on me a minute ago." She replied, shooting him a look.

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." He apologized.

She kissed him tenderly, pulling back to grab the panties with the roses on them as she ducked his arms to walk away. "It's okay, just sit tight and I'll be right back." She replied calmly, looking back at him and smiling before she went to the hallway bathroom.

Kiba watched her leave and sighed, looking around her room to the various things that stood out to him.

A few posters of the American bands '_Breaking Benjamin_', '_30 Seconds to Mars_', and '_Disturbed_' claimed a portion of one wall that was across the room from her bed; a computer desk occupied the same wall, harboring a closed Sony laptop and cordless mouse attached to it; now that he got a better look around her room, he saw that the walls were painted a pale gray.

He sort of smiled to himself as he sat back on the bed and looked at one of the posters absently; _Very typical of her_, he thought.

A framed photo caught his eye as it sat ontop of the dresser; he straightened to take the photo and look at it.

A woman with straight black hair beamed through the picture, her gray eyes happy despite the small bags under her eyes and smoke lines that marred her pretty face, as she had an arm wrapped around a sixteen-year-old girl with slightly wavy long black hair and beaming blue eyes the color of the sky, slight acne afflicting the girl's brow and cheeks.

Kiba smiled again as he recognized the girl to be a sixteen-year-old Nikki.

Even as a child she still harbored that familiar stubbornness he was all too accustomed to, he realized.

_Her mother_, he thought, _I wonder what happened to her.._.

"She died, two weeks after that picture was taken." A voice said, slightly startling him; he looked at the doorway to see her standing there, her arms across her chest and a patient but nostalgic look on her face.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::HH::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He looked down at the photo, then at her. "What happened?" He wondered quietly.

She moved forward into the room to plop down at his side and look at the photo in his hands.  
"She got sick. She'd been sick a few months before my sixteenth birthday, so it was a miracle she lived another two weeks after I turned sixteen." She replied, her voice soft as she seemed to recall memories he couldn't share in.

He nodded. "What about your dad?" He wondered, looking at her.

She shook her head.  
"He was never around when I was growing up, and he basically abandoned us after she died. His job became his new family, and he forgot he even had a daughter that still needed him at home." She sighed a little, brushing strands of wet hair from her face as she kept her eyes lowered to her bare feet. "Tsume took me in, then; I've basically been living with him in this apartment for seven years." She shrugged, looking up at him past her slightly wavy bangs' veil.

He smiled wryly at hearing the older wolf had taken her in, nodding slightly. "I'm sorry about your mother." He said quietly.

She shrugged again. "Don't be; you weren't the reason she died." She replied.

Kiba looked at her and his eyes softened as he kissed her forehead. "Your hair looks cute when it's wet." He mused gently, looking at her wing-like bangs that still framed her beautiful face, eyeing the cropped back part of her head.

Nikki blushed slightly and rolled her eyes, punching his arm. "You've charmed me enough for one morning, Kiba." She sighed.

He shrugged and caught her arm, smoothing her curled fingers out in his grip. "Can I help it if it's very hard to keep from reminding you that you're still the most beautiful wolf I've ever met?" He remarked, seeing her cheeks redden when he looked into her humble sky blue eyes.

She huffed quietly and lowered her gaze, briefly looking at the various scratches he harbored on his shoulders.

"I'm not that beautiful, if you were duped by that stupid cat you told me about, in the Garden of Eternity. And then Cheza, too…" She began, yelping softly when he sighed and pushed her back onto the bed, towering over her on his hands and knees.

Kiba's eyes were gentle despite hearing that she didn't think she was as beautiful as he knew she was.  
"I didn't care about her, and Cheza… I only protected her; I didn't love her like I do to you. I want you to be proud of who you are, of how beautiful you are. Of how beautiful you are to me." He growled quietly, perking her ears as she stared up at him innocently.

Nikki blushed more and shivered, looking up at him with tears starting to sting her eyes. "B-but I'm not a wolf anymore, Kiba…! And you aren't, either. How the hell can you still want me if I'm not what I used to be?" She demanded hoarsely, scowling up at him.

He groaned in exasperation and sighed.

"Because you're still the passionate and kind girl I met ontop of that tower. I don't care if you have fangs or claws, I just care about you because you gave me something to protect and you were willing to fight at my side even if we died in the process. All those years spent away from you killed me because I couldn't wake up in the morning to see you sleeping next to me." He smiled softly, brushing the tears away from her eyes. "I still love you, like I've always loved you, you stubborn beautiful wolf." He said gently, softly.

She shivered as the tears welled again before she pulled him down to crush herself to his chest, burying her face into his neck. "Kiba," she said weakly.

He hugged her tightly, curling his fingers in her wet hair and closing his eyes.

Nikki sniffed and looked at him with slightly puffy blue eyes, seeing him chuckle softly and cup her cheek.

Kiba ran his thumb over her cheekbone, seeing her smile weakly. He kissed her hard, gentle, making her hold onto him tighter as he squeezed her hips and wanted to never let her go again.

She blushed humbly and traced her fingers along the scratches on his back, kissing him warmly, tenderly, feeling him gently pin her to the sheets.

He pulled away reluctantly to smile again at her, tucking a few strands of hair from her sight, seeing her catch his hand in hers and hold it; he nuzzled her cheek, almost imagining his tail would be wagging were he still a wolf.

Nikki gently pushed him back onto his knees, giggling when he fell back from the bed.

Kiba winced and rubbed his head gingerly. "Ow…" He muttered.

"Are you okay?" She wondered around another laugh, looking at him and daintily covering her mouth with her hand to hide her laughter at his expense.

He rolled his eyes and nodded, sighing as he flopped back onto the floor. "Peachy, babe." He replied.

Nikki slipped off the bed to help him up, hiding another giggle. "Sorry for laughing, it's just I've never seen you do that before." She chortled.

Kiba smirked at her, "Oh yeah?" He hooked his arms around her waist, making her yelp and then start laughing as he tickled her sides, squirming in his hold and laughing.

"K-Kiba, stop!" She yelped, laughing as he ignored her and continued to tickle her.

He laughed with her, hoisting her up by her waist and gently setting her back onto the floor, burying his nose into the crook of her neck. "Better?" He wondered calmly as she calmed in his arms and smiled at him.

Nikki nodded. "Yeah," her eyes softened. "Thanks, Kiba." She added.

Kiba lifted a brow, making a face and earning another laugh. "For what?" He wondered innocently.

She gently pulled his mouth to hers, kissing him. "For being there for me." She replied quietly.

He smiled again and returning the kiss, kissing her nose. "I know I wasn't always there for you last time, but I swear that I'll definitely be here for you now." He stated stubbornly, the kind light in his eyes she adored most shining.

Nikki nodded again and stroked his cheek. "I'm glad for that." She mused.

Kiba smiled, squeezing her waist and sighing. "So can I have my shirt back?" He wondered calmly, perking her ears.

She blushed humbly and smiled at him. "Sorry, babe; it was very comfortable, I'll give you that." She added sheepishly, reluctantly detangling from his arms to look through her drawers for a fresh shirt.

He nodded and sat back on the bed. "And it made you look highly attractive wearing it." He added smugly, feeling proud that she'd been wearing his shirt for as long as she did, knowing that were they still wolves he'd be wagging his tail on end at having the wolf he'd been mating with wearing something of his person.

Nikki blushed and rolled her eyes, smirking at him over her shoulder. "Quit wagging your tail back there, wolf boy." She remarked gently, pulling out a black longsleeve with yellow cats printed on the front and back and a small hood attached to the back of the shirt, closing the drawer.

Kiba chuckled quietly at her words, perking his ears and watching as she pulled his shirt off, flashing the back of her gray bra; his eyes fell on the hint of an old scar on the space between her shoulder blade and her neck.

She almost started at feeling his finger trace the scar on her right shoulderblade, calming and letting him trace his finger gingerly along the scar's shape; he frowned softly at the memory of cleaning that said wound clean after Cheza had been taken from them on the night of the full moon.

He looked at her as she lifted a hand to hold the scarred spot on her shoulderblade.

Nikki looked at him and smiled lightly, shrugging the hooded longsleeve on over her chest and belly; she turned to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him.

Kiba held her, kissing lovingly, firmly, knowing that she was like him, the old scars from their past excursion that still haunted her as much as they did to him sometimes.

She held onto him, resting her cheek on his chest and sighing quietly.

He held her, his fingers digging gently into the small of her back as he pressed his cheek to the side of her head.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::DD::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oi, Tsume, your alarm clock is retarded as all hell…" The silver wolf began as she walked into the living room, pausing short of seeing Hige, Kiba and Nikki talking and watching TV.

Kiba and Hige looked at her first; Hige smiled in feigned flirtation. "You look **_well-rested_**, E." He said lightly.

Tsume shot him a death glare as Nikki punched his arm; Eri blushed beet red at allowing her packmates to see her in nothing but the gray wolf's tank top over a pair of old maroon boxers he'd let her keep, covering her chest with her crossed arms.

"Ow, what the **hell**, Nikki?" Hige griped, looking at his old friend, slightly stung as he rubbed his arm gingerly.

"Pervert, leave it to you to embarrass her like that!" She scolded, scowling at him with a look in her eyes that reminded him eerily of her brother's usually-scowling amber eyes.

Tsume cleared his throat, slinging an arm around the embarrassed girl's shoulders. "Nik, get over here." He declared, perking her ears and saving the tan wolf from getting another beating, seeing her perk up and look over at him.

Nikki nodded and kissed Kiba lightly before hopping off the loveseat to go aid her friend. "C'mon, E, I think I've got a shirt you can use." She mused, ushering the younger woman down the hall to her room.

Kiba watched them leave and smirked slightly at her kind gestures she once hardly ever showed to anyone except to him.

"Hey, are you _listening_?" Hige waved his hand infront of the former wolf's face, stirring him from his thoughts.

He blinked, shooing his hand out of his face. "Yeah, I heard. You were saying something about Mortal Kombat, right?" He guessed, briefly sheepish as he met his friend's garnet eyes.

He rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead. "No, not that! That game is ancient, anyway. I was talking about Blue." He declared, quieting slightly at the memory of his love interest.

Kiba blinked again and his gaze sobered as he remembered that night on the mountain again. "What about her?" He asked.

"Not thinking of chasing her down again, are you…?" Tsume put in as he came to sit down with his fellow wolves, sitting down in the armchair.

Hige shrugged. "I'm not sure; and I don't know where the hell she is, otherwise I'd be looking her up right now. I guess I miss her, that's all." He muttered. "We're not a complete pack again without her." He added more to himself.

Both older males shared a look at his words; the white wolf exhaled slightly and clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder, meeting his garnet gaze. "You'll find her, Hige. If I found Nikki the first time around, then there's no doubt you'll find her sooner hopefully than later." He stated, smiling for his benefit.

The pudgy wolf smiled slowly at his encouragement, nodding. "Yeah, I hope so." He sighed and relaxed into the couch. "Geez, you've turned into a sappier Romeo since we found the girls." He mused aloud.

Kiba made a face.

Tsume snickered at his words. "Porky **DOES** have a point, if y'think about it." He said, ignoring the glare shot in his direction from the young leader.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::LL:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She caught a black tank the girl threw over her shoulder, making a face when a pair of shorts was thrown her direction, hitting her face square-on. "Nikki…" She began.

"What?" She wondered, looking up from digging through her closet.

"I think this'll work." She said, shrugging the pile of clothes in her arms off onto her bed and holding up a pink and black longsleeve that had a white heart on the upper corner of the front part.

Nikki nodded and smiled slightly, rubbing her neck. "Sorry for trying to bury you in the clothes." She said.

Eri chuckled. "No problem, just try not to do it again." She shrugged, watching the older she-wolf turn to close her closet door as she stripped of his tank and pulled the longsleeve on over her black bra, smoothing it out and smiling to herself at seeing it fit.

She looked at her friend and tilted her head to the side as she noticed the print on her hooded shirt was cats. "Why cats?" She wondered curiously, perking her ears.

She made a face. "I liked cats when I was a kid; practically raised five of them." She muttered, crossing her arms at her chest.

Eri rolled her eyes. "Kind of makes me glad I had a dog growing up." She mused.

Nikki smiled slightly. "So are you gonna stick around longer or are you going back to your apartment?" She wondered, recalling that she didn't live with them.

She shrugged. "Dunno, depends if Tsume wants me around for the weekend." She replied.

Nikki rolled her eyes. "E, he hasn't seen you in twenty-something years; of course he wants you around." Her eyes softened. "He missed you." She stated softly.

Eri blinked and then blushed slightly, smirking. "Yeah, I know; I missed him, too. Guess it won't hurt if I stick around for another few days, right?" She wondered.

She smiled at her and nodded. "Nah, it won't; besides, we'll get Chinese or something later and hang out." She mused.

She lifted a brow before she smiled; it'd been a long time since she'd ever hung out with the former she-wolf she loved like a sister, and a night of acting stupid sounded really nice. "Yeah, that's an idea."

Both women smiled lightly.

* * *

_review please. thanks! :'D_


	4. Chow Mein Beat

**NOTE**: lemon coming up in this chapter. **YOU WERE WARNED.**

**_Chapter Four: Chow Mein Beat_**

* * *

"Ech, why the hell d'you eat this shit? It's practically all noodles!" He griped as he handed her the soy sauce for her Chow Mein.

"It's just like your _brain_, so ya shouldn't be complaining, jerk!" She barked, tossing a noodle at his face, watching it slap him in the face wetly, making her start laughing.

"Shut up, Eri, it's not funny!" He barked indignantly, flicking a peanut at her from his Kung Pao.

Both former white and black wolves shared a look and sighed, ignoring the boisterous couple's familiar arguing habit.

"So you're really gonna camp out in the living room, huh?" He wondered, stabbing at a piece of meat from his plate and popping it in his mouth.

She nodded. "Yep, that's the plan. I've got a couple of movies we're gonna watch." She looked at him as he glanced at the still-arguing couple and smirked thoughtfully. "Y'sound like you're gonna miss having me keep you warm tonight." She pointed out.

He blushed slightly and nodded, looking at her and making a face. "'Course I am; how else am I gonna sleep without you?" He remarked, seeing her cheeks redden slightly.

She rolled her eyes and flicked a piece of pepper at his face from eating her Kung Pao.  
"Dunno, babe; maybe you two can share the room for the night." She mused, making him look up from eating, the chopsticks poised half-way from placing the carrot in his mouth as the older male caught wind of their conversation and looked at her sharply.

Both male wolves scoffed. "_**LIKE HELL**_!" They shouted in chorus.

The former silver wolf looked at her curiously. "'_Like hell_' what? Express homosexual tendencies?" She guessed, making both stubborn men look at her slowly.

"There is _**NO WAY**_ in friggin' hell that I'm _**EVER**_ sharing a room with **_HIM_**!" The gray wolf barked angrily, flustered and annoyed with both females.

"That goes double for me: you'd have to be outta your mind if you'd ever think I'd share a room with your _brother_." The white wolf chimed stiffly, scowling at the older wolf.

Both she-wolves shrugged. "If you say so." They said in unison, continuing to eat.

Tsume scowled at him. "Your girlfriend is nuts." He growled.

Kiba returned the scowl. "So is yours." He quipped.

* * *

She pursed her lips as she looked from one DVD to the next.

"_Princess Mononoke_ or _Spirited Away_? It's so damn hard to choose!" She grumbled.

She sighed as she placed the fresh bowl of popcorn between them, snatching the first one.  
"_Mononoke_; seriously, how hard is it to choose? There are _wolves_ in this one!" She declared, hopping up from the couch to put it inside the awaiting DVD player, inserting the disc.

Nikki rolled her eyes at her remark and grabbed a handful of popcorn, opening her soda can with her free hand.  
"Whatever don't act so bossy; it's a wonder you're still a midgety twenty-year-old." She said, ignoring the look shot in her direction as she settled back into the couch and hit '_PLAY_' on the remote.

Eri sipped from her own soda, wrinkling her nose at her friend. "Shut up, not all of us can be the perfect five-two, ya know." She remarked as the movie started.

She rolled her eyes again and sighed, popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth.  
"So what'd Tsume say about you sticking around for the weekend?" She asked calmly when the credits began.

She shrugged. "He said he didn't mind, just so long as I helped out with the laundry or something; said something like he didn't want me to lounge around the apartment like a fat cat." She replied, making a face at the memory.

Nikki snorted, a trademark she'd picked up from her brother, chuckling. "He seriously called you a fat cat?" She wondered.

Eri laughed slightly and nodded. "In a way; y'know your brother, having respect for a girl's feelings is a _top priority_ of his." She declared with heavy sarcasm.

Both former she-wolves laughed.

She looked at the large pig-god that was infected with demons, sipping her soda.

"So Kiba, he was okay with sleeping alone for one night?" She asked curiously, popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth and chewing.

Nikki smiled wryly at the mention of her lover.  
"Nah, he was whining like a cub because I wasn't gonna be sleeping with him." She replied, a softness appearing in her face as she imagined how sexy he looked with his hair messier than normal from sleeping so well in her bed.

Eri caught that and smiled slightly, flicking a piece of popcorn at her.  
"Sure you won't sneak off to go ride him in the middle of the night?" She wondered slyly, seeing the older girl's cheeks redden.

She threw a piece of popcorn at her face. "Depends if you hear us making too much noise, E." She remarked, smirking.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Whatever, don't deny anything; I heard all that screaming the other night." She declared, paying attention to the movie.

She smiled proudly despite knowing she should've been blushing, sipping her soda again and also turning her attention back to the movie.

* * *

_Her mother's kind face looked so peaceful as she lay in the coffin.  
_  
_She fought the hot tears, sniffling and rubbing her nose gingerly as she cried, continuing to stare at the opened casket._  
_  
Her eyes widened in shock._  
_  
Her mother's body was changed out with the body of a young girl with pink hair and pale skin, her eyes closed._  
_The girl opened her eyes to reveal brilliant crimson orbs; she looked at her. "Nikki." She smiled softly._

She gasped as she sat upright, her eyes wide as fear and shock overcame her body; she shuddered and hugged her arms, rubbing them gingerly before looking around.

She'd camped out in the living room with Eri, she remembered; the former silver wolf slept peacefully on the other end of the couch, curled up beneath the thick blanket as she seemed to have not heard her wake up.

_Cheza_, she thought, getting up as quietly as she could and tiptoeing down the hall to her room.

The thin moonlight from the crescent outside leaked into her dark room, highlighting the contours of the sleeping wolf covered by the blankets.

She silently moved closer to the bed, crawling onto the bed and sitting near the sleeping former wolf.  
"Kiba," she said quietly, shaking his shoulder gently.

He roused and looked blearily over his shoulder at her, his eyes registering on her slightly fearful gaze; he rubbed his eyes of sand, yawning. "What's wrong?" He asked sleepily, turning to face her.

She lowered her gaze. "Kind of cold in the living room." She admitted, smiling weakly at him.

Kiba nodded slightly and caught that she wasn't being completely honest, looking down at her hands to see they were shaking slightly while gathered in her lap; he took one of them, looking up at her with half-asleep glacier eyes.  
"Did you have a bad dream or something?" He wondered quietly, knowing her too well to know that she wasn't going to automatically tell him about what was bothering her (under most circumstances).

Nikki squeezed his hand, ducking to press her forehead to his, curling up in his arms with a small shudder. "Yeah." She replied softly.

He held her, rubbing her back slowly as he felt her shuddering shoulders ease out with his rubbing palms.  
"You wanna tell me or d'you want to save it for tomorrow…?" He wondered.

She nodded, sighing softly as she recounted to him of her strange dream, seeing Cheza in the place of her dead mother in the coffin.

Kiba ran a hand through her hair, stirring her from her thoughts. "Sounds strange enough." He mused quietly.

Nikki nodded slightly and looked up at him.  
"I don't know what it means, either. Kiba, I mean, I miss my mom sometimes, but then again I miss Cheza, too."  
She lowered her gaze, her fingers absently running down his shoulder. "If anything happens, will you stay with me?" She wondered softly.

He nodded and his arms around her waist tightened protectively as he looked determined again.  
"Of course I will. I'll protect you; I won't let anyone hurt you again." He promised softly, his voice carrying a soft growl that elicited a slight shiver from her.

She hugged his chest, sighing shakily. "Thank you, Kiba. Dunno what I'd do without you, sometimes." She admitted with a slight laugh.

Kiba kissed the crown of her head, nosing her black hair gently.  
"I can say I feel exactly the same." He replied quietly.  
Nikki smiled slightly, nodding.  
"Kind of debating if I should stay here or sneak back into the living room." She mused softly.

He made a face before a lightbulb came on in his head.  
"This isn't considered a bribe, right?" He wondered, allowing one hand to cup her breast, hearing her squeak softly as he fondled the mound; his thumb and index finger easily coaxed the nipple into erection, making her hiss softly between her teeth, earning a soft grin from him.

She trembled and allowed a stifled moan, blushing when he slipped her shirt off and threw it on the floor.

"N-no, of course not," she stammered, gasping softly when he lowered to lick the second breast slowly, capturing the nipple in his tongue and suckling; her hands clawed at his hair as she rolled onto her back, squirming with each torturous touch from his curious mouth.  
"K-Kiba, please…" She pleaded, hoping not to sound so loud even though she knew it was impossible for that to not happen.

Kiba dug his fingers into the small of her back, feeling her warmth heat up as he pressed his belly so close to her squirming body.  
"Mm?" He wondered, hearing her moan his name as he began torturing her unattended breast, feeling her nails dig into his scalp.

Nikki fought a small whimper, panting slightly. "G-great Moon, don't do that," she gasped, throwing her head back when he continued to torture her, her body on fire as she could almost imagine whining to him in wolf form for him to mate with her.

He chuckled softly against her skin, dragging his fingers down her sweet belly and hearing her whimper again.  
"If y'don't want me to keep doing this, _**do**_ something about it, wolf princess." He said brazenly, a soft growl of hunger in his throat as he challenged her.

She blushed again and pushed him onto his back, a likewise growl in her throat as she looked down at him stubbornly.  
"You asked for it." She remarked, dragging her hands down his bare chest and making him shiver involuntarily at her touch, ducking to kiss him firmly.

Kiba moaned softly and held onto her, kissing hungrily as he distantly felt her hands travel south; a sharp hiss escaped from between his teeth when he felt her grope his manhood. "N-Nikki…" He groaned her name and let her mouth leave his to lick down his neck, making him grind against her as he imagined if he were still a wolf he'd be rolling her onto her belly right then and dominating her until she passed out.

Nikki slipped his sleep pants down, smiling to herself at having him at her mercy as she ducked to lick him; he gasped and then moaned, reaching to grab at her hair as she began to suck.

She swatted his hands away, briefly looking up at him and shooting him a look.  
"No." She scolded, letting him reluctantly pull his hands back from her head, ducking to continue licking.

He hissed between his teeth at each warm lick from her teasing tongue, moaning softly when she seemed to continue teasing him; a brief growl of pleasure escaped him when he felt her start to suck.

Nikki moaned softly, digging her nails into his thighs when he bucked sharply, hearing him pant slightly as she took in more; Great Moon, she had no idea doing this to him would drive him so crazy!

Kiba snapped his eyes open, allowing a brief feral growl to escape from between his clenched teeth as he felt like he had grown tired of her teasing; she yelped slightly when he pulled her off his throbbing erection to roll her onto her back, pinning her with one hand and yanking her shorts off with the other.

She hadn't seen him this frantic in a very long time; she was cut off in mid-observation of his harried stripping her of her panties when he slammed into her, jarring her from watching him.

A loud moan escaped her; her hips jolted as she squirmed and moaned again.  
"K-Kiba…!" She cried, moaning loudly as he pinned her to the bed and continued to pound hard into her, making her see stars on one or two instances; she wrapped her legs around his waist and guided his mouth to hers in a heated kiss.

He groaned low into her needing mouth, knotting his fingers in her hair as he moaned her name and kept his pace, hearing her whimper slightly each time he hit exceptionally hard, slightly rocking the bed.

Kiba finally pulled his mouth from hers to moan loud as he climaxed at last, letting her limply fall back onto the sheets, bowing his head slightly and panting.

Nikki moaned softly as he filled her, shaking slightly from being taken so ruthlessly, closing her eyes tiredly as she tried to regain her bearings.

He looked down at her quivering form and moaned a little at how beautiful she looked; he ducked to kiss her neck slowly, burying his nose into the spot behind her ear, hearing her whimper his name softly as he ran his fingers through her messy black hair.

She shivered lightly and opened her eyes partly to look up into his satisfied and gentle blue gaze, feeling him cup her cheek as he lowered to kiss her.

Kiba smiled against her lips and pulled back, seeing her muster a pout that made him chuckle softly; he kissed her forehead, lowering to kiss the spot behind her ear, feeling her shiver again in his arms as she reached to curl her fingers in his hair.

Nikki blushed and then moaned remorsefully when he slowly pulled out, watching him pull out with a sore look.

He smiled again and rolled to sit on his knees.  
"If I keep it up, we're both going to be sore for weeks." He pointed out patiently, watching her eyes briefly flicker down at his manhood.

She gingerly sat up, hearing her core muscles scream at her to not move again, a huff escaping her.  
"I wouldn't mind it, if it means I get to be with you." She said, the sore look returning to her beautiful face.

Kiba shook his head knowingly and chuckled again, slouching forward to kiss her.  
"Stubborn, beautiful wolf girl." He whispered with a small sigh, his warm breath on her open mouth making her shiver.

Nikki blushed slightly and kissed back, pressing her tongue to his imploringly, hearing another soft chuckle rumble in his chest at her stubbornness.

He gently pulled her into his arms, running the fingers of his right hand along her ribs down to her thigh as he felt her shiver at his touch and explore his mouth curiously.

She moaned a little when he stroked her inner thigh absently, folding her arms around the back of his neck and pulling him closer.

Kiba grinned softly at her pleading gestures, inwardly sighing as he gently guided her onto her back, his hand at her inner thigh rubbing her heated warmth slowly as she spread her legs in compliance for him.

Nikki moaned against his exploring mouth as he continued to rub, a slight groan escaping when he delved a finger inside, making her squirm and buck, her abused warmth squeezing tight on his roving finger.

He smiled at her eagerness, slipping his second finger in and dug them deeper inside her, feeling her squeeze tighter as she moaned loud and bucked into his torturing digits that pulled out swiftly, leaving her wanting him again, before they plunged back in and continued to pull out and go back in as he easily worked her into a hot and wet form that seemed to ache painfully for his full attention.

She yelped slightly and moaned again as she was about to climax, a soft whimper escaping her when he pulled his fingers out, leaving her empty and cold and wanting him even more than before.

Kiba ducked to kiss her neck slowly, positioning himself before he eased in just as slow, making her groan and gasp his name loud; he hilted, looking down into her bothered and flushed face, a warm smile fighting its way to his lips as he marveled at the fact that she definitely looked beautiful when she needed him and wanted him to never leave her empty.

Nikki reached to grab his hips as he held her hips in his hands, blushing when he pulled out to the first inch of his throbbing extremity, making her whimper again and scowl up at him, blushing harder at his teasing.

A smug grin formed on his lips before he positioned her to be tighter, slightly surprised that she allowed him to adjust her position, briefly looking into her flushed face again.

He repeated the same slow thrust, making her moan again and dig her nails into the sheets as he pushed in deeper, hearing her moan low and clench the sheets tighter as he filled her aching warmth.

A cry of ecstasy escaped her when he began to go faster, her head falling back as she moaned his name and let him take her once more, the bed rocking again as she could almost imagine he was the strong and beautiful wolf he once was many years ago.

Kiba moaned loud as he climaxed again, hearing her moan his name and watched her flop back onto the sheets, tired and sore and sleepy and happy that she was filled with him again.

Nikki blushed slightly when he sank to lie down on her, curling her fingers in his wild hair and burying her nose into his neck as he rained kisses and bites on her throat and shoulders and collar bone.

He buried his mouth into the spot behind her ear, licking slowly, hearing her mewl and feeling her sore body squirm slightly beneath his, earning a pleased grin from him.

She dug her nails into his back, moaning softly when he kissed the spot behind her ear tenderly, his hot breath on her skin making her whimper for him to never stop.

Kiba chuckled softly and nuzzled her ear, looking at her bothered expression and smiling.  
"You look ready to fall sleep again." He mused softly, lifting himself up slightly to get off her.

Nikki grabbed his wrist, earning a slightly confused look from her lover; she blushed. "Don't leave." She pleaded quietly.

He smiled again and nodded, gingerly sliding out from inside her, a soft hiss catching between his teeth at the rush of cold early-morning air on his extremity.

She sat up gingerly to look over the bed and find her discarded shirt, pulling it towards her and slipping it on over her bare chest and belly, noticing he was watching.

Nikki shot him a look, blushing. "W-what?" She grumbled.

Kiba shrugged and smiled sleepily. "You look better with nothing on." He mused, seeing her cheeks redden at his words.

She huffed and looked away, crossing her arms at her breasts.  
"Just because you're alpha doesn't mean I'm always gonna follow your orders, y'know… Kiba…!" She gasped slightly when he gently threw her onto the bed, pinning her gently with her back facing him and her face pressed into the pillows.

"As I said the other day, you know better than anyone that I have no problem forcing you to listen." He reminded with a soft and teasing growl in the back of his throat; she trembled as she could almost feel the dominance of an alpha reeking off his body, blushing slightly at the sensation.

Nikki quieted and felt him lessen his hold, allowing her to roll to lie on her back and scowl patiently at him.  
"You're my alpha, you always will be; but I know you better than anyone, too, Kiba. Inside and out." She reminded quietly, her left hand lowering to grasp his manhood.

Kiba hissed softly and allowed a soft growl, a pink blush staining his cheeks. "N-Nikki, easy." He said, watching her hand release him and pull back to her side.

He looked down at her stubborn blue eyes, his eyes flickering down at her half-dressed form, a slight sigh escaping him.  
"I'm your alpha just as much as you're like the new moon to me. Black fur, shining stars, and a ferocity that would scare the shit out of anyone." He laughed slightly.

She smiled dryly at his words, blushing. "The new moon? Or _your_ new moon?" She wondered softly, watching him lower to hover over her on his hands and knees.

Kiba smiled softly. "My new moon; mine and **only** **mine**." He added quietly, kissing her tenderly, happily.

Nikki smiled back and nodded, kissing him happily. "I like the sound of that." She said in the same tone.

* * *

He stifled a yawn, sniffing the air as he walked down the hall from getting dressed in his room to walk into the kitchen to smell a cooking breakfast.

His sister cracked open an egg on the pan, letting the liquid-like substance inside the fragile shell sink into the pan's center, sizzling rising up from the cooking egg.

She looked up at her brother's amber eyes and smiled lightly. "Morning, Tsume-nii." She greeted.

He slightly smiled back, wiping a piece of sand from his eye. "Mornin'; what possessed you to cook? It's five-thirty." He asked.

It'd been a long time since he'd had a home-cooked breakfast; their mother used to cook for them when she was living, and it was a strange sight to him to see his baby sister had taken up the trade from their mother.

_What the hell happened to_ **her**? He wondered.

She shrugged.  
"I was up early and felt like making breakfast; it's not a crime, so I have nothing to hide." She explained.

Tsume sort of smirked at her casual response, looking past her at the former white wolf as he waited for toast to pop up from the toaster. "You got him working over a hot toaster, huh?" He wondered wryly, seeing the younger man look at him and make a face.

Nikki chuckled and smiled innocently. "He wanted to help." She offered.

Kiba smiled in her direction, turning his attention back to the toaster as two pieces of toast popped up, using his fingers and quickly flinging the pieces of bread onto a paper plate.

He rolled his eyes at them and looked at the couch as the former silver wolf yawned loudly and then lifted her head as she sniffed the air. "Breakfast?" She wondered sleepily.

He huffed slightly.  
"Good morning to you too, E." He greeted as she yawned again and rolled off the couch, stretching her arms to the ceiling.

She looked at him and smiled in the same sleepy state, her silver eyes carrying sand. "Morning, babe." She said, walking towards him to kiss him warmly.

Tsume ignored the slight blush on his face at kissing her infront of his sister, holding her waist with one arm and kissing back.  
"You look like ya slept like a friggin' rock." He mused, his voice carrying a rare gentle tone that he only ever allowed Eri to hear (aside from Nikki, when she was little).

Eri smiled again and shrugged. "Feels like I did." She replied, slipping free of his arms to go wash up.

He watched her leave and smirked softly at her bouncy step. _Typical brat_, he thought.

* * *

'_The Lion, The Beast, the Beat_' played as a hum in the background of the bustling restaurant.

He looked down at the new shirt she'd gotten him, grimacing at the way the buttoned collar felt itchy.  
"Remind me why you didn't let me wear my shirt…?" He asked her as she tapped her foot to the beat and hummed softly.

She rolled her eyes at him and smiled. "Because you've been wearing that shirt for decades; besides, I really like this new one, it makes you look more handsome than usual." She explained calmly, sipping her soda.

Kiba smirked slightly at her, sighing. "Okay, since you're being so damn stubborn about it…" He muttered, pulling at the collar of his new shirt and unbuttoning the first four blue buttons, allowing his neck to breathe.

Nikki smirked gently at him, perking up as she looked past her brother perusing through the menu as the silver wolf plopped down at his left. "I was wonderin' where you ran to, E." She mused.

Eri smirked slightly and huffed.  
"The little girl's room, fearless Queen B." She replied, teasing her with the old nickname she'd tacked to her name in the past; the main reason she tacked the nickname to the black she-wolf was the fact that she'd been one of the first two to tell that she'd been mating with their fearless leader.

She rolled her eyes again and sighed. "Whatever, ya know I'm not like that anymore." She said.

"Hey, there you guys are!" A voice declared, making all four former wolves look up to see the rest of their pack had arrived at last, the tan wolf in the lead with the brown wolf at his heels and the familiar midnight-colored wolf at the tan wolf's side.

"Blue," Eri beamed as she stood up from the booth to throw her arms around the former half-wolf.

Blue laughed gently with the younger girl and hugged back, smiling. "It's great to see you guys again!" She said lightly.

Nikki slipped out from the booth to also welcome the third she-wolf, hugging her tight for a minute before she let her pull back as both of them smiled. "Glad you're back, Blue; really." She said.

She chuckled and nodded. "Feels great to be back with you guys, too." She said warmly.

"Hey would you three stop clucking like hens and sit down already? Some of us are starving here!" Hige piped up, half teasing and half earnest.

Blue shot him a look, quieting him. "Sexist ham." She muttered to her two fellow she-wolves, laughing gently when her mate shot her a sore look.  
"Kidding, Hige." She said, moving closer to him to kiss his cheek, making him blush lightly.

Tsume rolled his eyes. "Oh great, now there's more sappy love-shit in the air… Talk about an ozone threat." He mused, looking back at the menu.

"**Can it, jerkoff**!" Nikki and Eri snapped in chorus.

Kiba sweatdropped and smiled patiently at their familiar antics.

It really **did** feel good to have the pack together again.

* * *

_review please. thanks! :'D_


End file.
